marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Drew (Earth-1610)
, ; formerly , | Relatives = Doctor Octavius (creator); Spider-Man (genetic template); Scorpion (fellow clone/brother); Kaine (fellow clone/brother); Tarantula (fellow clone/brother); Richard Parker (fellow clone/brother); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5'' | Weight = 132 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, Vigilante, Adventurer | Education = Through memories of Peter Parker, self-educated | Origin = Female clone of Peter Parker | PlaceOfBirth = Laboratory of Doctor Octopus, New York, America | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #98 | HistoryText = The "Birth" After his villainous actions, Otto Octavius was given a chance to redeem his past crimes by using his scientific genius to work for the CIA and the FBI. Ben Reilly, Dr. Conners' lab assistant, was also given a similar deal for his involvement in creating Carnage. Using their collective scientific research and Peter Parker's DNA, they successfully created a new series of clones of Peter Parker, one of which was a female version of Peter Parker called Jessica Drew. By the time Jessica was aware of her own existence, she became a fully developed clone. Clone Saga When she first awakened, Ben explained everything to fill in the blanks for Jessica , that she was created to be specifically to work for the CIA and that her memories as Peter Parker were going to be wiped. Sometime later, before the process to be turned into Spider-Woman was completed, before her memories were manipulated by Cassandra Webb, the "Stacy Experiment" broke free, releasing the other clones, Kaine, Tarantula and Scorpion. The clones panicked and wanted to escape; Jessica tried to calm the clones down, but she opted to escape as well. After escaping, Jessica resolved not to let any of the clones to disturb Peter's life; Jessica didn't have the chance to stop them as she had trouble processing her thoughts. While sorting things out at the abandoned warehouse Peter and Mary Jane Watson hung out, she encountered a very upset Peter, accusing her of kidnapping Mary Jane. Jessica tried to explain herself, but as Peter furiously attacked her, she had to knock him out and escape the scene. Later, Jessica rescued Peter from being arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., in order to help him find Mary Jane, and told him her story. They finally arrived to their destination, Jessica suspected that one of Peter's clone took Mary Jane to one of Osborn Industries' abandoned facilities. When they arrived there, they found an Oz-mutated Mary Jane fighting the imperfect clone Kaine, with an inconcious Tarantula near them. As Mary Jane was turned back to her human form by visualizing Peter, he demanded Kaine to know how he got Oz. Just then, Otto Octavius came in and took credit for giving Kaine the dangerous chemical. Jessica had to hold back Peter from attacking Octavius, as S.H.I.E.L.D. also arrived to the facility. Peter asked Mr. Fantastic to take Mary Jane to the Baxter Building in order to treat her, and Kaine was killed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when refusing to let MJ go. Otto was grateful for Fury's handling of the situation, and told Fury to take back his experiments, which he revealed to have been created under FBI orders. Peter made a deal with Fury. To be left ten minutes alone with Otto and the clones, and to surrender following that time. He and the clones attacked Otto, who revealed them that he could not only control his tentacles, but metal. He created a tornado of metal debris with which he killed Tarantula, and proceeded to recreate his arms to confront Jessica and Peter. Both managed to coordinate an attack and render Otto unconscious. After defeating Octavius, Peter intended to live up his end of the bargain and face Fury. Jessica reminded Peter that Fury made Spider-Slayers against him to kill him. Peter still insisted that he must face this matter as the security of his loved ones were at stake. Jessica wasn't willing to argue about this with him and escaped to the abandoned warehouse, where she later met Peter and noticed him that she was going to start a new life as Jessica Drew. Ultimatum When Magneto activated his "Doomsday Protocols" by altering the planet's magnetic poles, he unleashed a series of geological disasters all across the globe. Manhattan was be pounded by a gigantic tide of ocean water that killed millions. This disaster quickly became known as the "Ultimatum Wave". After the Ultimatum Wave hits New York, Jessica immediately starts to try and rescue survivors when she comes across Aunt May. Jessica then takes Aunt May to higher ground as the east river was still unstable. After taking her to safety, Aunt May wanted to know more about her and her connection with Peter, but she couldn't tell her she's a clone. Aunt May then pleaded with Jessica to help find Peter, Jessica went out to seek Peter. While swinging through the city after rescuing numerous helpless civilians looking for Peter, Jessica faced an enraged Hulk and met Kitty Pryde, with who rescued more New Yorkers. In the end, Peter's torn mask was found by Kitty, suspecting his death; however it was later discovered that Peter survived. Ultimate Enemy Six month laters, mutations and special abilities have been deemed illegal; Jessica continued to remain in New York and conducted her own personal operation at Roxxon Corporation, strongly believing that dark corporations such as them were up to no good and creating new bio-genetic weapons. Dreading the idea that new genetic monsters or more of herself might be made, she maintained a vigilant watch over Roxxon's research facility, believing something would happen. After an unknown biological creature of great blob-like mass exploded from inside-out Roxxon's building, Jessica was attacked by an alien-like creature, but escaped. Ultimate Mystery Jessica later got in touch with Spider-Man and informed him about other attacks, and that they wasn't just on super-heroes, but multi-prong attacks on the powers and intelligence of the world. Because the first attack didn't finish off Peter, Jessica believed there would be a second wave to finish him off. Jessica made a strong argument that whatever threat was against them, Roxxon would be somehow related and they should set their sights on investigating. Jessica infiltrated Roxxon Industries under the alias Julia Carpenter and managed to be accepted into Roxxon's Brain Trust. During Captain Marvel's battle against the remains of the Fantastic Four, the scientist group were put in a contained area and they all suspected Jessica as someone different. Jessica was unable to explain herself other than deny all accusations, however she decided to escape, and failed as scientist Samuel Sterns was revealed to be able to transform himself into a Hulk-like creature, and knocked her out. Ultimate Doom Jessica awoke to find the Brain Trust ready to experiment and torture her for information regarding her allegiances and the alien attack. To her surprise, Otto Octavius revealed himself as the leader of the Brain Trust and informed them Jessica was his creation, his female clone of Spider-Man. The crew wasn't sure of Jessica's reasons, however, Otto presumed it was her way of getting closure against him. Just as he's about to perform a surgical procedure, Spider-Man intervened by webbing down everyone in the lab and freeing Jessica. A similar blob-like creature exploded the building once more, Jessica and Peter helped civilians, and Otto, who was about to be suffocated by the blob. Jessica wanted to let him die, but Spider-Man reminded her that they rescue everyone. After helping Doctor Octopus, Nova opened a warp portal behind them, delivering Johnny Storm along for the ride. Johnny explained they're there to grab a sample of the blob to help Sue Storm stop Reed Richards, revealed to be behind the attacks. Otto volunteered to join them as they would need more than one brillaint mind. The heroes accepeted and Nova warped them back to Project Pegasus Facility. Back at the Project Pegasus, Sue figured out that Reed was hiding in the N-Zone. S.H.I.E.L.D., the Ultimates, the Fantastic Four, Nova, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman and even Doctor Octopus entered the N-Zone and engaged enemy forces, victoriously defeating Reed Richards and his forces. After the battle, Carol Danvers, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. offered Jessica a job in her agency. Her first mission was to interrogate Otto Octavius, who recieved leniency in exchange for his knowledge of Roxxon Industries, the Brain Trust, and whatever technology he deciphered during their battle with Richards. Joining the Ultimates Jessica became a member of the Ultimates when the team was reinstituted, and aided them in their struggle against the returned Reed Richards and his Children of Tomorrow. One night after returning to her apartment in the Triskelion, Nick Fury informed her about the surface of a new Spider-Man, Miles Morales, following Peter Parker's death. The following night, she confronted him. After accidentally knocking himself out, Miles was held in a cell in Triskelion, where his future was being decided by Jessica and Nick Fury. After Miles managed to defeat Electro, who escaped the Triskelion Medical Ward, Nick saw potential in hims and instructed Jessica to give him a suit, which was given to him the following them, along Jessica's confirmation that he was officially the new Spider-Man. When the President decided to activate the Winter Protocols, Fury was displaced as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates ordered to be taken to custody, Jessica along with Captain Britain was captured by new Director Flumm. United We Stand Spider-Woman was released after the Ultimates defeated Reed Richards, and she took part in Captain America's swearing-in to presidency. After Captain America agreed to allow Miles to join the Ultimates, the terrorist organization Hydra declared war on S.H.I.E.L.D. and President Steve Rogers. Spider-Woman was bitterly teamed-up with Miles, who recenetly joined the Ultimates, under Captain America's orders, when S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates fought the battle for Project Pegasus in Wyoming against Hydra. In the aftermath of the war, Jessica discovered Miles after he defeated a mind-controlled Giant-Woman and scanned him for injuries, even embracing him in a reassuring hug. Miles asked her what the connection between them was once more, but she did not respond; Jessica told Miles to return to his parents and provided him with a plausible explanation of why he had been gone. ...more... Spider-Man No More One year later, she got in touch with the Miles Morales, who after the death of his mother, had ceased to be Spider-Man. Jessica wanted to give Miles a briefcase, containing his suit, and induce him to become Spider-Man again, but he refused to accept it. Jessica later visited Miles' house and left a box in his room. | Powers = Spider-Woman possesses super-human agility, equilibrium, strength, the ability to adhere to surfaces, and detect danger via her "spider-sense". She has organic web shooters enabling her to release strong elastic adhesive webbing through her fingertips. Spider-Woman can use these webs for transportation (web slinging), binding foes, and creating sticky nets. Unlike Spider-Man, there appears to be no limit to how much organic webbing she can produce. *'Superhuman Strength:' *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Superhuman Agility:' *'Superhuman Reflexes:' *'Wall-Crawling:' *'Spider-Sense:' *'Superhuman Speed:' *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' *'Wall-Crawling:' | Abilities = | Strength = She can lift at least 6 tons | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jessica is the youngest clone of Peter Parker. * When breaking into Roxxon, Jessica used the alias Julia Carpenter, which is the name of the second Spider-Woman from Earth-616. | Trivia = * See Jessica Drew (Earth-1610)/Expanded History for a fully detailed account of Spider-Woman's history. }} Category:Web-Slinging Category:Parker Family Category:Clones Category:Dating Characters Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Clone Saga Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Arachnine Form Category:Oz Formula Category:Human/Animal Hybrids